


Tetralogía (de la misma melancolía)

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Sad Tom, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro vistazos independientes a una crisis nerviosa; la de Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Gustav observa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Basado en este prompt, cortesía de Aelilim: 
> 
> http://diehundelos.tumblr.com/post/133152850640 El post está centrado en lo hartos que estaban los gemelos de Tokio Hotel, pero creo que también puedes desarrollarlo desde el PoV de Georg y/o Gustav. Imagina, X está tan cansado de la banda que incluso el pensamiento de agarrar el instrumento que toca le repugna (o en el caso de Bill, cantar), escuchar el nombre de TH le produce pequeños ataques de pánico, no puede ni ver a los otros tres porque los asocia a stakers, estrés y frustración, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: No lucro con la narrativa de este fanfic. Mi única diversión es escribir historias ficticias de personas reales, y nada más.

**1.- Gustav observa.**

 

En retrospectiva, el primer indicio que Tom dio de estar al borde de un precipicio fue cuando salió de su auto y atacó, haciendo alarde de la fuerza bruta y los puños, a una de las _fans_ que lo acosaban desde varias semanas atrás. En prudente duda si la chica en cuestión era una fan o no, pero Gustav fue quien lo puso en tela de juicio antes que los demás, puesto que fue él quien recibió a un catatónico Tom en la puerta de su estudio-departamento y a rastras lo llevó a la cocina para servirle un té de manzanilla, infalible contra los ataques de nervios.

Por el temblor generalizado de cuerpo y los ojos desorbitados, Gustav juzgó necesario cargar la taza con dos sobres y agregar igual cantidad de cucharadas de azúcar para que el efecto fuera instantáneo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió, apenas depositó la taza frente a Tom y éste la sujetó con ambas manos igual que haría un náufrago con su chaleco salvavidas.

—Creo que golpeé a alguien. No… al diablo con eso. Golpeé a alguien, Gus.

—¿Con el auto? ¿Atropellaste a una persona?

—No, no —denegó Tom—. Yo _golpeé_ a alguien. Con mis puños. Era una chica. Yo…

Gustav guardó prudencial silencio, asustado por la repentina confesión de Tom. Temía por sus siguientes palabras, pero a la vez estaba tentado de encender el televisor y corroborar por su cuenta si el pánico de Tom por lo que había hecho era de tal calibre como para salir en las noticias o sólo estaba exagerando.

—Llama a Bill, uhm —Tom se atragantó con su saliva—. Llama a David. Necesito… necesitamos hacer algo con esto porque… porque…

Atento al descontrol de sus facciones y a que el único sorbo del té que se sirvió había caído en grandes gotas sobre la mesa, Gustav se acercó a Tom, y con la delicadeza de quien trata un animal herido y renuente a la piedad, posó su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

Tom se retrajo, pero no lo apartó.

—Sólo fui a cargar gasolina —dijo, en voz baja y monocorde—. Gasolina… y ellas… luego todo fue tan…

—¿Estás seguro que la golpeaste? Es decir, ¿no pudo ser sólo un empujón?

—Me abalancé sobre ella y quería matarla con mis propias manos, Gus —dijo Tom, alzando la vista por primera vez desde su llegada y clavándola en la de Gus—. Todo lo vi rojo por un segundo y quería matarla. Ellas dijeron… y luego sacaron más fotografías…

—Oh —exhaló Gustav, sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones. Bien sabía él a qué tipo de fotografías se refería Tom, cuando su simple mención le provocaba tics nerviosos en los párpados.

Semanas atrás, aunque no podía precisar cuántas con exactitud, Gustav había arribado con Georg antes que nadie al estudio para así tener tiempo de desayunar y relajarse antes de que empezaran con los ensayos, pero lo que había iniciado con el optimismo de una mañana de primavera, rápido se vino abajo cuando Gustav vislumbró en la reja de entrada el inconfundible tapizado de papeles y cinta para pegar al que en los últimos meses los perseguía a todos lados.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Georg detrás del volante, y Gustav decidió bajarse para averiguar.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara en la distancia y todo ello fuera una treta en su contra, Gustav rodeó el automóvil por la parte delantera y arrancó de tajo uno de los papeles, sólo para hacerlo trizas segundos después.

—Por Dios… —Exclamó el baterista, barriendo con la mirada el resto de las hojas que colgaban de la verja y decidido a hacerles correr la misma suerte que la otra. Sin delicadeza de ningún tipo, arrancó tantas hojas a la vez como podía, igual que haría con las hierbas malas del jardín.

Sin comprender el repentino afán de su amigo por arrancar papeles, pero también consciente de que su reacción tenía que ver con motivos racionales a pesar de todo, Georg aparcó en neutral y jaló el freno de mano. —¿Gus? —Gritó por la ventanilla abierta, pero el baterista hizo caso omiso de él mientras limpiaba la verja de cada trozo de papel y se lo guardaba bajo el brazo.

—¡Ven y ayúdame con esto! —Respondió alterado, frenético, y Georg bajó con él.

Un vistazo a uno solo de esos papeles bastó para que entre él y Gustav se obsesionaran con la tarea de eliminar cada pequeño rastro antes de que fuera muy tarde y alguien más les pusiera un ojo encima.

Gustav recordaba con dolorosa claridad la incómoda charla que se había dado después entre ellos, los gemelos y David, cuando sobre la mesa de la cocina extendieron los trozos de papel, y horrorizados, Tom y Bill descubrieron las explícitas y pornográficas manipulaciones que los incluían a los dos en flagrante acto de incesto.

No había sutileza en esas imágenes, y el despliegue de sus genitales y cuerpos en contorsiones claramente sexuales ofendió a los presentes por igual.

Bill lloró a mares, afectado de sobremanera por aquel atentado a su persona, pero por razones que escapaban a la comprensión normal, Gustav no pudo olvidar que mientras su brazo rodeaba a Bill por los hombros y le extendía un paquete de pañuelos desechables, era Tom quien más afligido le parecía.

Era una cierta sombra que se cernió sobre él y empañó sus facciones, mientras con un dedo -el pico de un buitre que remueve entre la carroña- rebuscaba entre los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y se retraía en sí mismo a ojos vistas.

De ahí que la aparición de Tom, horas antes de lo que esperaba de él en el estudio y afirmando vehemente que había golpeado a una fan, hiciera saltar en Gustav unas alarmas de las que él no tenía noción poseer.

A fuerza de insistencia le hizo narrar de nueva cuenta su encuentro con esa fan, y Tom salió de su trance el tiempo justo para repetir lo mismo que antes y después sumirse en el silencio más profundo del que Gustav tuviera noción en el mundo.

Gustav llamó a Georg por apoyo, y después a Bill, quien por azares del destino ese día había salido con Natalie a un spa y no tenía programado pasarse por el estudio. Gustav no dijo nada más de lo necesario, pero enfatizó la urgencia de su presencia con tres simples palabras: _Tom te necesita_. Y eso bastó para que Bill se lanzara a una desbocada carrera para unirse a su gemelo.

Lo peor fue informarle a David, quien para entonces ya tenía noticias del suceso, y marcaba el móvil de Tom con insistencia, en intervalos que no sobrepasaban el minuto entre llamadas.

—¿No vas a contestar?

Tom contempló su teléfono y denegó. —Para qué. De todos modos ya debe venir en camino.

Sus predicciones fueran acertadas, y en un espacio no mayor a diez minutos, la banda se vio completa con todos sus componentes, y David hizo acto de presencia con un rechinar de llantas en la entrada y despeinado con el pelo en punta.

El ensayo de ese día se canceló, y en acción entró el equipo de publicidad para el que pagaban miles de euros al año. Se elaboró un plan de contingencia, y Tom liquidó por lo bajo una multa sustanciosa que cubrió daños a terceros y el acuerdo con su abogado y el juez en turno para que los cargos contra su persona se retiraran. Un trato sucio en toda regla, pero que David insistió en llevar a cabo por el bien de Tom _y_ de la banda.

Como Gustav lo redefiniría después: En beneficio, sí, pero no el de Tom. De él no, porque como éste demostró después, aquel súbito acto de adrenalina fue la gota de glicerina que hizo estallar el proverbial jarrón de su paciencia.

A partir de ahí, todo rodó cuesta abajo.

 

El incidente de Tom no acabó tras pagar a los abogados del caso y enterrar esos titulares bajo el anuncio de un nuevo disco, sino que además sirvió para destapar la metafórica caja de Pandora, y lo que encontraron no fue la esperanza escondida en el fondo, sino el testimonio disgustado de Simone y Gordon, que hasta entonces y por no armar un escándalo, se habían guardado para sí sus propios encuentros con esas fans.

A Gustav el relato le llegó por vías de terceros, ya que los padres de los gemelos habían hablado con David, quien lo comentó con Bill y Tom, los cuales a su vez les habían llamado para corroborar su versión, y de vuelta con David había sido cuando Gustav se sorprendió a sí mismo espiando su charla desde atrás de una puerta. A su favor habría de decir que los gemelos estaban tan alterados que en lugar de hablar, gritaban, y David también, por lo que ser testigo circunstancial fue más bien una casualidad de la que se aprovechó.

Días después así lo justificó ante Georg, los dos parados frente a una de las ventanas del estudio y espiando (o mejor dicho, siendo espiados) por una docena de fans que esperaban por ellos detrás de la verja.

—No es como si quisiera husmear en sus asuntos, que por cierto son los nuestros cuando involucran a la banda, pero…

—Estabas ahí, lo entiendo —le interrumpió Georg, pues entre los dos y su amistad, sobraban las explicaciones innecesarias—. Sáltate los detalles y ve al grano.

Y Gustav lo hizo.

—Simone ya ha tenido sus propios encuentros con esas chicas. Por lo que dedujo de su alemán con acento, son francesas. No sabe si todas, pero al menos con las que trató sí. Y eso no es todo, porque las mismas manipulaciones que pegaron en la entrada del estudio son las que pegaron en la cerca de su casa. Al parecer Gordon las descubrió _in fraganti_ un día que volvía del trabajo, y cuando se paró para detenerlas, corrieron en diferentes direcciones, así que no pudo atrapar a ninguna, y la policía de Loitsche de desatiende por completo porque, y cito: “Son gajes de la fama”.

—Eso es horrible.

—Y que lo digas… También han recibido llamadas en las que nadie habla pero se escucha su respiración y ruidos extraños. —Gustav suspiró—. Les llenaron el buzón con más manipulaciones y mensajes de… de…

Georg se inclinó hacia él, y Gustav bajó el volumen de su voz.

—Mensajes de odio y homofóbicos. Que Bill es un marica y morirá de sida, y que Tom seguirá su mismo camino si siguen con su relación incestuosa. Por supuesto con peores palabras, pero no quiero repetir lo que escuché, eso no. Me daría asco de mí mismo si tengo que hacerlo.

—Por Dios —murmuró Georg, con la rabia centelleando en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente? Es un mundo de locos.

—Y eso no es todo —prosiguió Gustav, porque una vez abierta la compuerta, le iba a costar cerrarla—. Han hecho amenazas de tomar acción por su propia mano si Bill y Tom no se detienen.

—¿En qué?

—Qué más —gruñó Gustav—. En su relación. Te lo dije antes. Esas chifladas en verdad creen que ellos dos están juntos como más que hermanos gemelos. Ellas creen que se abrazan, besan y duermen juntos en el sentido no inocente de la expresión.

—Gus… —Intervino Georg, dedicándole a su amigo una mirada de ‘no-me-quieras-venir-a-joder’ que éste interpretó correctamente—. Voy a deducir que tienes tus cinco sentidos funcionales y el sexto lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que esto sirva. Mírame a los ojos y dime que sabes lo que yo sé desde siempre.

—Oh, no vamos a tener esa conversación ahora mismo, ¿o sí?

—Parece que las circunstancias nos han obligado a ello, así que hazlo, por favor. Compláceme.

Gustav suspiró. —No será necesario. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé… Diablos, hasta David debe de sospecharlo, o no habría actuado tan indiferente con todo este asunto de las manipulaciones. Para él todo esto se reduce a minimizar daños y pagar para cerrarles la boca. Y si es así, entonces Simone y Gordon también estarían al tanto, lo que explicaría que su mayor preocupación fue quemar cada papel que han recibido en lugar de guardarlos para después mostrarlos como prueba.

—Mierda, eso lo complica todo. —Georg se llevó la mano al rostro, y presionó su tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. Sólo para estar seguro, ¿Tom ama a Bill y viceversa?

—Sí, un ciento por ciento —afirmó Gustav sin vacilar—. Se aman como yo quisiera encontrar una chica que me ame y ella a mí. Del resto no diré más, pero… sea lo que sea, lo acepto.

—Igual yo, sólo para que quede asentado entre los dos que es así —dijo Georg.

Sumiéndose en un silencio cargado de pesar, se dedicaron a mirar por la ventana durante los siguientes minutos. Afuera, las fans que acampaban a la entrada de la propiedad se manifestaban con pancartas y agresividad, algunas de ellas colgándose de la verja y otras arengando a las demás a gritar y a causar destrozos en las flores y los setos que se encontraban por dentro a las orillas del terreno.

—No tengo ni la menor idea cómo va a acabar esto, pero mi pronóstico es nefasto —murmuró Gustav, la piel de sus brazos y nuca erizándose hasta quedar él sobrecogido por desasosiego de quien sabe de las calamidades que están por ocurrir, pero no tiene el poder para impedirlas.

A su lado, Georg asintió. —Temo que estarás en lo cierto.

Y lo estuvo.

 

A pesar de que Tom dio muestras de recuperarse por completo de ese incidente, Gustav no le quitó los ojos de encima durante el resto del año, y para desazón suya, comprobó que el mayor de los gemelos escondía detrás de su arrogante fachada un pesar imposible de cargar por sí solo. Si Bill estaba al tanto o no, Gustav no fue capaz de deducirlo con sus esporádicas observaciones.

El disco salió a la venta casi seis meses después del incidente de las stalkers (bautizadas así por los medios, ya que fans no eran), y con ello comenzó el interminable ciclo de entrevistas por televisión, radio y prensa a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Labor rutinaria para ellos, que con años de experiencia a cuestas ya manejaban a los medios a su antojo por saberse las reglas del juego en el que ambas partes participaban.

Se anunció la gira para el año entrante y a comenzar en febrero, y si bien lo celebraron por lo alto en un exclusivo restaurant en Berlín, Gustav no se dejó engañar por Tom, quien en lugar de encontrarse de ánimo festivo, utilizó esa salida como el perfecto pretexto para emborracharse y sufrir al día siguiente una resaca de campeonato.

La gira comenzó y terminó con muchas anécdotas divertidas y memorias inolvidables. Gustav bajó la guardia con Tom, y éste continuó con su vida tal como se esperaba de él.

Sería hasta muchos años después, cuando después de largas horas de reflexión, Gustav comprendiera que el Tom que viajó con ellos a lo largo del Humanoid Tour, el Tom que tocó en una veintena de países e hizo estremecer a incontables seguidoras, el Tom que se reveló agradecido por las oportunidades que el destino le había proveído para cumplir su sueño dorado en la escena musical, no era el Tom con el que había crecido desde apenas comenzar la pubertad, sino la cáscara vacía de su anterior ser.

Porque ese Tom, aunque sonreía y gastaba bromas a expensas suyas y de los demás, el que subía a los escenarios y tocaba sus más recientes canciones con exactitud, entre ellas un dueto con Bill al piano en donde se declaraban lo intenso de su unión como hicieran tiempo atrás con In die Nacht, el que coqueteaba con las entrevistadoras, quien posaba para las cámaras y se mostraba feliz por la vida que llevaba, no era más que una fachada, réplica de anterior persona, y un escudo tras el cual protegerse de todos, Bill incluido.

De nuevo, sólo mucho tiempo después sería Gustav capaz de analizar los hechos en orden y leer entre líneas las señales que se fueron manifestando, una tras otra, separadas por periodos largos de semanas y hasta meses, del inminente punto de quiebre que estaba por acontecer, porque Tom se superó a sí mismo en hermetismo, y nadie, ni siquiera Bill, logró atisbar la magnitud del peso que el mayor cargaba sobre los hombros hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sin más, un día Tom se desplomó bajo la carga que traía consigo en el alma, murmuró que nada valía la pena, y no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

—Estoy harto de todo esto —masculló Tom para Gustav, luego de que éste lo convenciera de hablar un poco, solos los dos—. Y Bill no ayuda. Bill me presiona. Bill me asfixia con sus interminables planes. Que si ya está escribiendo canciones para el próximo disco, que si las ventas en Australia van viento en popa, que deberíamos hacer una gira por América y promocionarnos en Asia, y yo…

Vestido en pijama a pesar de que ya eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde, Tom subió los pies a la silla en la que estaba sentado y se rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos.

—Podríamos negociar con David unas vacaciones… —Sugirió Gustav, pero por el aspecto cansado y alicaído de Tom, por lo menos tendrían que ser de un mes, sino es que más.

Sólo entonces advirtió Gustav las profundas ojeras que el maquillaje que Natalie les aplicaba para aparecer en público y ocultarlas, no eran debido al desvelo propio de la vida de tour. Las ojeras que Tom exhibía eran una prueba más de que en su interior, algún mecanismo se había descompuesto, y que éste, aferrado a su papel de hermano mayor no había pedido ayuda para solucionarlo.

Los cambios eran casi imperceptibles, pero a veces la palabra clave era _casi_ , y en su omisión acarreaba consecuencias nefastas.

Además de ojeras, Tom daba muestras de haber perdido un par de kilogramos de su ya de por sí esbelta constitución, y en su tono de piel se adivinaba una sombra que oscilaba entre lo gris y lo verdosa, propia de quien está enfermo de gravedad o está por caer en un padecimiento de larga duración.

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi comer?», pensó de pronto Gustav, y a su mente acudieron más preguntas. «¿Cuándo duerme? ¿Lo he visto ducharse recientemente? ¿Por qué ya no toca la guitarra en su tiempo libre? ¿Qué pasó de su interés por las series de televisión que seguía? ¿Cuándo lo vi sonreír? ¿Por qué ya no bromea más?» Y por último: «¿Quién es él y qué ha pasado con Tom?», seguido de la repentina realización de que el Tom al que creía conocer de pies a cabeza, se había esfumado en el aire como cenizas.

—Tom, escúchame —le imploró Gustav, arrodillándose frente a él y sujetando una de sus laxas manos. Tom apenas si dio muestras de reconocimiento, porque en sus ojos no se reflejaba la luz, y simples acciones como parpadear le costaban todas sus fuerzas restantes—. Tom, por favor…

—Mmm…

—Necesitas ayuda. No hay duda de ello, pero nadie te va a obligar a nada que tú no quieras, así que sé honesto conmigo, pero por encima de todo, contigo mismo. ¿Quieres… necesitas de nuestra ayuda?

Una mano de Tom serpenteó entre los dos y se asió a la de Gustav.

Un simple apretón, uno solo, carente de fuerzas y desganado, pero que Gustav interpretó como un sí rotundo.

—Saldremos de ésta, amigo —dijo Gustav—. Te lo juro que así será.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Bill actúa.

**2.- Bill actúa.**

Bill se enteró de los problemas de Tom por intervención de Georg y Gustav, semanas después de que éste aceptara que necesitaba ayuda, y por supuesto, no lo tomó bien.

—¡Soy tu gemelo! ¡Es a mí a quien acudes primero! ¡No Gustav, no Georg! Ni siquiera mamá o Gordon, ¡es conmigo, Tom, conmigo! —Gritó enfurecido, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación que le pertenecía a Tom y en la que él se había introducido sin permiso y a la fuerza—. Me has hecho quedar como un idiota ante los demás. Ahora Gus y Georg creerán que soy un egoísta absorto en sí mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo pasaba contigo, ¡y tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Tom! ¡Yo no soy ningún egoísta insufrible, y tu pequeña táctica para llamar la atención de todos no va a dar resultados!

—Mmm… Ok.

Por su parte, Tom siguió recostado sobre su lado derecho en la cama y laxo de fuerzas. Tenía así toda la tarde de su día libre, y salvo por cambiarse el pijama por ropa de calle, no había hecho nada para sí mismo. Seguía sin cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara o comer, y no daba muestras de interesarse por nada en esa lista. En lugar de ello, eludía la escasa luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas y se abstraía en la inútil labor de contar los tic—tacs del reloj de pared.

—Por supuesto que eres la persona más importante en mi vida —continuó Bill con su perorata—, y ni loco te descuidaría. Así que ahí lo tienes, me preocupo por ti más que nadie en el mundo, y no te atrevas a contradecirme porque te golpearé, Tom. Juro que lo haré. Porque no permitiré que me pongas en ridículo más de lo que ya lo has hecho, y eso tenlo por seguro.

Su gemelo parpadeó lentamente, y salvo por aquel pequeño movimiento, Tom permaneció en su sitio como una estatua salinizada por el tiempo.

Ante su falta de interés, Bill bufó. —Vale, ¿quieres hacerlo difícil para mí? Que así sea. Hablaré con David y pagaré de mi bolsillo el mejor psicólogo que el dinero pueda comprar. Espero estés satisfecho por lo que has conseguido con tu actitud pueril.

Bill esperó prudenciales treinta segundos antes de que su impaciencia arrasara como avalancha de nieve con lo mejor de él.

—¿Es que no me piensas agradecer al menos? —Bill se posicionó al costado de la cama, y cruzado de brazos retó a Tom a por lo menos tener la decencia y educación a dar las gracias por el enorme favor que le estaba haciendo—. Porque te informo que estás retrasando todo en nuestra agenda con este… espectáculo tuyo —escupió las últimas dos palabras con desprecio.

—Bill… —Musitó Tom, cansado en todos los aspectos que un ser humano pueda estar—. Bill…

—Argh, Tom —gruñó su gemelo—. Cuando te pones en ese plan eres insoportable.

Y sin darle oportunidad a defenderse (no que Tom estuviera en condiciones siquiera de alzar un dedo), Bill abandonó el cuarto con el firme propósito de concertar para Tom unas cuantas sesiones de terapia y voilá, todo volvería a estar como antes. En su imaginación, no había nada que un par de horas con un psicólogo, recostado en un mullido sillón con los pies en alto y una caja de pañuelos extra suaves no fueran a poner cada cosa en el sitio de antes, Tom y sus nervios de fideo incluidos en esa lista.

Con la firme creencia de que todos sus problemas se iban a solucionar en un diván y con uno de esos tests de manchas y formas abstractas, Bill se jactó ante sí mismo de saber manejar esa supuesta crisis sobre la que Gustav le había prevenido cuidarse como si se tratara del fin de su carrera.

—Pfff, depresión y un carajo… —Murmuró entre dientes, molesto con todos por igual por magnificar lo que en realidad era un grano de arena bajo el párpado: Molesto, digno de un mínimo de atención, pero nada que no se solucionara en un pestañeo, según su diagnóstico.

Tres llamadas después (una para David, otra para el psicólogo que le recomendó, y la última para Natalie porque él necesitaba un retoque en sus raíces, y la hipocondría de Tom no tenía por qué afectarle en su rutina de mantenimiento capilar), Bill se dio por bien servido y se elogió por su gran capacidad de analizar y darles remedio a todos esos asuntos que, en su opinión, no hacían más que crecer si se les prestaba atención.

Convencido de que eso sería lo último con respecto al tema, Bill no volvió a pensar en ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

Tom asistió a su primera y única sesión con el psicólogo un miércoles en la mañana, y después de cincuenta minutos dentro, salió a la sala de espera donde Bill aguardaba por él leyendo el último número de Vogue y con un gesto de hastío imposible de disimular. Afirmar que prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio que justo ahí, era quedarse cortos.

—¿Ya?

—Terminé —dijo Tom, pasando al escritorio de la recepcionista para pagar por su sesión.

—Muy bien, señor Kaulitz —le devolvió la secretaria el cambio y un recibo—. ¿Para qué día va a agendar su próxima cita?

Tom denegó con la cabeza. —No —recalcó, pero sin explicarse más.

Bill observó el intercambio sin interés, en parte porque ya no soportaba el beige de las paredes, un tono que a su criterio sólo quedaba bien en los asilos de ancianos y oficinas de gobierno. También porque ya iban tarde por cinco minutos a una sesión de fotos que él tenía programada desde semanas atrás, y odiaba llegar con retraso a cualquier lado.

—Apúrate, Tom, por Dios santo, o me saldrán raíces —haló Bill a su gemelo del brazo cuando éste se demoró más de lo normal en acomodar los billetes y monedas en su billetera—. Muchas gracias por todo, adiós —dijo Bill por encima de su hombro a la perpleja secretaria.

«Debe ser el cabello», razonó Bill la extrañeza de esa mujer gordezuela y ya madura, seguro poco habituada a su estilo pompadour y a lo bien que le quedaba.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó apenas Tom se posicionó detrás del volante y puso en marcha su camioneta.

—Bien —fue la respuesta seca de Tom—. Hablamos.

—Sí, eso ya lo deduje, pero ¿de qué? No te habrás quejado de mí, ¿o sí, Tom? Porque en este instante llamo a David y le exijo que ponga una demanda en su nombre. ¿Te das cuenta lo riesgoso que es hablar de nuestra vida privada con un… loquero de esos? Ugh… Te advierto que al menor intento suyo por extorsionarnos, te culparé a ti y a tu bocota, y pagarás todo ese proceso legal de tu bolsillo.

Tom no reaccionó. En su lugar, salió del estacionamiento de la clínica con pasmosa tranquilidad y se incorporó al tráfico mientras Bill seguía despotricando en contra del psicólogo.

—… bah, ¿y pagar eso por una sesión? Una dosis de bótox cuesta lo mismo y los resultados son mejores y más duraderos. Pásame mi bolsa, está detrás de tu asiento —pidió en una luz roja, y Tom lo obedeció sin rechistar. Rebuscando en su interior hasta dar con la cajetilla y mechero, Bill sacó un cigarrillo para él y otro para Tom, ambos que él encendió y le extendió el suyo a su gemelo—. Ya en serio, ¿de qué hablaron durante toda la hora?

Tom encogió un hombro. —Cosas.

—¿Cosas como…? Y no me intentes engañar. Sabes que conmigo eso no funciona. —Usando la mano con la que no sostenía el cigarrillo, Bill hizo una fluorita en el aire para que Tom elaborara más, pero éste no se dio por aludido—. Oh, vamos, ¿qué pasó con eso de ser gemelos y contárnoslo todo?

—Es que… —Tom se humedeció los labios, y sus ojos lo traicionaron al desviarse hacia Bill y de nuevo otra vez a la calle sobre la que conducía.

—Así que lo confiesas por fin, ¿hablaron de mí, es eso? —Bill inhaló con fuerza de la boquilla de su cigarro, y el humo que exhaló segundo después llenó la cabina de una niebla azulada que perduró por lo sofocado del espacio—. Eres un estúpido, Tom. Esa es la primera regla: No hablar de nosotros ante desconocidos. ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

Tom suspiró, y el cigarro que pendía de su mano perdió la punta de ceniza que él no había calado ni una vez en todo el trayecto.

—No todo fue de ti…

—¿Pero admites que hablaste de mí? ¿O fue de los dos? Mierda… Espero por tu bien que no le hayas dicho de _eso_ o tendré que convencer a David de romperle las piernas para comprar su silencio.

—Lo estás sacando de proporción —masculló Tom—, y no, no hablé de eso. No sería capaz.

—Bien —resumió Bill su conversación, dedicándose el resto del trayecto en fumar y soltar el humo como chimenea por la ventanilla recién abierta.

Bill iba irritado, y su mal humor no hizo sino empeorar cuando Tom dio vuelta en la intersección que los llevaría al departamento-estudio.

—¡Tom! ¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!

—Uhmmm…

—La sesión de fotos, ¿lo olvidaste ya?

—Pero es que… —Tom redujo la velocidad y se pasó al carril de carga lenta—. Sólo son fotografías tuyas. Pensé que lo mejor era yo regresar y tú tomar un taxi que te deje en la locación.

—¡¿Un taxi?! ¡Pero es que estás demente o…! Por Dios, Tom. Una visita al loquero y ya actúas como discapacitado mental. No lo creo de ti. De verdad que no. Me cuesta creer que me estés haciendo esto _a mí_ —enfatizó con dos golpes de su dedo índice sobre su clavícula.

Las manos de Tom se tensaron ante el volante. —Es que… la sesión no empieza sino hasta dentro de tres horas.

—¿Y qué con eso? Quiero ser el primero en llegar y elegir antes que el fotógrafo las prendas que más me gustan y que mejor me sienten. La última vez que llegué tarde me hicieron vestir un horripilante traje a rayas del que todavía no me recupero del todo. Así que no, haz el favor de dar media vuelta y llevarme antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo y me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas.

En otro día, bajo otro estado mental y emocional, en un presente alterno en el que Tom no trajera consigo la niebla de la melancolía permeándose en cada uno de sus poros, éste se habría enfrentado a Bill y puesto un hasta aquí rotundo que lo bajara de la nube negra en la que iba montado y sobre la que quería atacarlo a base rayos y centellas flamígeras.

No era la primera vez que Bill se tornaba tan hiriente e insensible con Tom, y como gemelos, el uno sabía del otro cuándo estaban cruzando la invisible línea de una simple pelea a una declarada batalla campal, pero Tom no estaba para defenderse, y con Bill tomando provecho de su debilidad, fue que en su lugar bajó el mentón y asintió, víctima de la traición que menos esperaba recibir.

—Ok —seguido de una vuelta en u en la próxima desviación.

—Ah, y pasa por cualquier McDonald’s que veas por el camino, que quiero una malteada y un muffin para pasar este mal trago que me has hecho sufrir.

—Sí, Bill.

Distraído en su teléfono y concertando citas para los días venideros, poco tomó Bill en cuenta esas dos palabras que pasarían a convertirse en la sumisión pasiva de Tom.

_Sí_ a todo, _sí_ a Bill.

Fue justo después de finalizar el Humanoid Tour por Europa cuando la impasibilidad de Tom lo metió en problemas con Bill, o mejor dicho, cuando su reciente mala costumbre de aceptar las decisiones de los demás por encima de las suyas propias vino y le mordió el trasero.

—¡¿Que aceptaste qué?! —Le reclamó Bill a Tom frente al resto de sus compañeros de banda, los cuatro ocupando los asientos traseros de la camioneta que los iba a llevar al estudio después de una breve sesión de radio a la que habían asistido.

Gustav se giró a la ventanilla, y como pantalla de protección se colocó los audífonos de su reproductor lo más adentro del canal auditivo que pudo, aunque ni la música estruendosa de Metallica sería suficiente para opacar la pelea que estaba por estallar a su lado. Georg no tuvo la misma suerte, por lo que tuvo que pegar el mentón al pecho y encontrar entretenimiento en la mugre de debajo de las uñas y los callosidades de sus dedos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedar en medio de la hecatombe de dos que estaba por explotar como nitroglicerina entre los Kaulitz.

—Sólo serán un par de salidas… —Murmuró Tom, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que la piel circundante le cambio de color—. David-…

—¡No me importa el papel de David en esto! ¡Debiste decirle que no! ¡N-O como en ‘y una mierda, me niego en rotundo’, ¿entiendes?!

—Pero-…

—Cállate, Tom. No quiero escucharlo ahora mismo. Te has convertido en persona _non grata_ para mí, así que ni una palabra o te corto la cara en tiritas finas —alzó el dedo índice como advertencia a que no iba a tolerar nada, ni una sola sílaba de más.

Hasta el conductor dio muestras de alivio por la escena que de la que acababan de presenciar sólo el inicio y que quizá se postergara hasta que arribaran a su destino, pero ninguno de los miembros dentro de la camioneta corrió con tal suerte.

—Mierda, ¿es que quién es esa tal Chantelle Paige? —Gruñó Bill—. David y sus ridículas farsas de publicidad, pero esta vez se ha superado… Y si en verdad espera que la lleves a cenar y la beses frente a los paparazzis está muy equivocado, Tom. Tienes que hacérselo saber, ¿me entiendes? Por _nuestro_ bien debes plantar tus pies en el suelo y negarte.

Como su gemelo permaneció inmóvil, Bill le lanzó un golpe a la cabeza que le movió la bandana con la que se cubría parte de la frente y el nacimiento de sus cornrows.

Gustav se tragó un jadeo de sorpresa por la repentina muestra de violencia que ya había sobrepasado el límite de la tolerancia, pero no Georg, quien sabía cuándo era su turno de actuar como el hermano mayor de sus compañeros de banda.

—Bill… —Llamó la atención del menor de los gemelos—. Te estás pasando de la raya…

—¿Sí? ¿Y a ti qué? Esto es entre Tom y yo, así que haz el favor de no meterte donde no te incumbe. Si eres listo, guardarás tu distancia.

—Déjalo, Georg —musitó Tom, sin amagos de acomodarse la bandana o abandonar su postura de sumisión total en la que se había postrado por propia voluntad—. Uhm… Bill tiene razón.

—Por Dios, Tom… —Abandonó Gustav su fingida distracción, pero Bill fue más rápido para levantar la mano y amenazar con callarlo a la fuerza. Para su desgracia, Gustav no era de los que se amedrentaba fácil, y mucho menos por un vocalista escuálido y sin la preparación que él tenía en combate libre, así le sobrepasara por veinte centímetros de estatura que en uno contra uno no le servirían de nada. Si tenían que llegar a la violencia física, estaba dispuesto para hacerle ver lo que la batería había logrado con los músculos de sus brazos—. Ni te atrevas, Bill, o…

—¿O qué?

—Chicos, basta —se entrometió Georg, pero los ánimos dentro de la camioneta estaban tan caldeados que hasta el chofer daba muestras de querer orillarse donde fuera y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a ellos.

—¡Argh! Todos ustedes son imposibles y actúan en mi contra. ¡Váyanse a la mierda! —Dijo el menor de los gemelos, y a duras penas, considerando el bamboleó del vehículo y sus largas piernas de gacela, se las arregló para saltar en el espacio entre los asientos e irse a sentar al lado del conductor, quien se mostró receloso por si acaso también era su turno de recibir una paliza verbal, pero Bill se mantuvo callado el resto del viaje, y lo mismo aplicó para Tom y restantes compañeros de banda.

Y aunque en sí la pelea no trascendió a más, Bill esperó tres días a que Tom se disculpara con él, y cuando no ocurrió tal y como él esperaba (Tom de rodillas implorando su perdón, y él dadivoso al concedérselo), magnánimamente se las arregló para hablarlo con él a solas y a su manera tergiversar la mudez y ojos lánguidos de Tom a su beneficio. De lo del asunto de Chantelle Paige no consiguió nada a su favor, y menos de una semana después se tuvo que tragar con rabia la nota de su ‘cita romántica’ a base de golpear a Tom con la revista enrollada en la que salían como artículo estrella en la portada.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Estúpido! ¡Infeliz! ¡Maldito seas, Tom! —Arremetió contra él, dándole de lleno con las doscientas treinta y siete hojas de la edición especial que había comprado, y que como garrote caían como plomo sobre la espalda del mayor de los gemelos.

Éste sin embargo recibió estoico su castigo, porque muy atrás quedaba su voluntad de protección, y lo único que permanecía dentro del cascajo seco que era su cuerpo no era más que indiferencia absoluta al destino que le aguardara.

De nuevo, Bill no lo comprendió hasta que se enfrentó a las últimas consecuencias.

 

Ese año pasaron su cumpleaños en un parque de diversiones rentado para la ocasión, pero detrás de las sonrisas deslumbrantes y el glamour de una vida privilegiada que todo lo podía adquirir por medio de dinero, la realidad era otra.

La apatía de Tom degeneró en periodos cada vez más largos de insomnio y ansiedad en los que el mayor de los gemelos se sentaba frente a la ventana que daba a la calle de su departamento-estudio, y con expresión horrorizada, sufría la agonía de la próxima vez que tuvieran que enfrentarse a las hordas de fans que montaban guardia de día y de noche a las afueras de la propiedad.

De nada sirvieron los intentos de Gustav y Georg por distraerlo con su guitarra, porque Tom le cogió tal manía que una madrugada en la que ya estaba por cumplir las treinta horas de pie, bajó a la cocina y le cortó las cuerdas con unas tijeras. Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, en un rincón encontraron sus compañeros de banda los restos de la que había sido su guitarra favorita, y a Tom envuelto en una frazada en el sillón de la sala, pero ido con el protector de pantalla del DVD que rebotaba de un lado a otro del monitor.

Sólo entonces admitió Bill que Tom necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, pero antes de tener tiempo para actuar y poner en marcha un plan de contingencia, las mismas fans que habían declarado las afueras de su propiedad como residencia temporal para sus tiendas de campaña, entraron a su casa y robaron cuanto les fue posible en el breve tiempo de cinco minutos.

Aterrado, Bill amenazó con hacerlas encerrar por sus atropellos e invasión, pero la policía no hizo nada, y en cambio se le hizo acreedor de una multa por disturbios a terceros, porque debido a su figura pública y renombre era que la calle se encontraba bloqueada y los vecinos se habían quejado por el ruido y la suciedad que las fans depositaban en la acera.

De nada sirvió que Bill señalara con el dedo a las culpables, tan descaradas como para presumir entre ellas qué joyería o artículo de vestir habían sustraído de los cajones, porque la policía desestimó su caso como quien se sacude briznas secas de hierba y las lanza al aire. La ley no estaba de su parte, y eso sólo sirvió para crear un sentimiento de desamparo similar al de quedarse huérfanos de golpe y porrazo.

Por una vez, Tom salió del trance en el que se había sumido, y habló por los dos cuando admitió que su sueño de infancia se había convertido en la pesadilla de su vida adulta.

—Ya no quiero más esto. Se acabó.

—¿Tomi? —Sentado en su regazo y abrazándolo como no lo había hecho en meses, Bill se limpió las lágrimas y tembló como un niño al darse cuenta que estaban en un punto de quiebre, y cualquier decisión que tomaran en ese momento, los marcaría por el resto de su vida.

—Sólo… no. Estoy al tope de mi resistencia y quiero descansar. Esto me sobrepasa. Se acabó, Bill —repitió, a pesar de que su gemelo lo estrujó con ganas y contra sus labios le imploró por no tirarlo todo a la borda—, se acabó. Es el fin.

—Pero… ¿qué va a pasar?

—No lo sé. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana; seré tu gemelo, amigo, amante, lo que quieras, menos tu compañero de banda.

—Tom, Tomi… —Plagó Bill de besos el rostro de Tom, pero éste no cedió.

—No puedo más, Bill. No puedo… Voy a morir si continuo. Esto me va a matar, sino que es que antes yo-…

Bill se tragó las lágrimas que le quemaban. —Shhh. No, no lo digas…

Y pendiendo sobre ellos quedó la tácita confesión de suicidio doble. Una por Tom, quien pendía de un delgado hilo de cordura, y otra por Bill, quien sin él corría el riesgo de seguir su camino.

Sólo entonces Bill hizo a un lado lo demás y colocó a Tom como su única prioridad. Una repentina epifanía lo invadió y de la nada un plan desesperado se formó en su cabeza.

—Hey, hey… Tomi —besó Bill cada centímetro de su rostro—. Todo estará bien.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—No, pero haré que lo esté.

—Bill…

—En serio, confía en mí como nunca antes te he pedido que lo hagas. Me resarciré por lo mal que te he tratado en estos meses —balbuceó Bill a pesar de la bola que se aposentó en su garganta y le cortó la respiración—. Es mi turno de cuidarte. Y lo juro, Tomi… Lo haré por ti. Porque te amo.

Aceptando el nuevo rol que pasaría a ocupar a partir de ese momento, Tom le cedió a Bill el dudoso honor de hermano mayor y suspiró cuando de sus hombros se alzó un poco de la carga que llevaba ahí desde mucho tiempo atrás y le había encallecido el alma. Todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero con el nuevo y redescubierto apoyo de Bill, esperaba él que la línea de meta fuera tan brillante como en su imaginación.

Y con esa convicción plantada en su corazón, Tom rompió a llorar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Georg medita.

**3.- Georg medita.**

De haber sabido que transcurrirían seis semanas antes de que Bill levantara la veda a la que había sometido a Tom, Georg habría asistido a la despedida que les hicieron a los gemelos una madrugada a finales de septiembre. La causa de su ausencia había sido tan boba como lo era haberse desvelado la noche anterior y dormido de más a pesar de la alarma a la que terminó apagando en la inconsciencia del sueño. De nada sirvió que Gustav le llamara por teléfono para ver si ya iba en camino, porque Georg durmió tantas horas que para cuando despertó los gemelos ya iban a mitad de su vuelo por el océano y su oportunidad de desearles un buen viaje se quedó en nada.

A su favor, arguyó que no se había tomado en serio las afirmaciones de Bill en las que proclamaba que él y Tom iban a vivir de ahí en adelante en Los Ángeles. Como si fuera posible…

Georg supuso que la novedad se desvanecería después de la primera quincena, y luego volverían en un vuelo ejecutivo y con la cola entre las piernas aunque no lo admitieran como tal, pero en su fuero interno, uno pequeña porción de su raciocinio le empujaba a visualizar el peor escenario posible, y ese no era otro más que la disolución de la banda por motivos de distancia. Ellos allá, Gustav y él aquí, y la banda en perpetua suspensión por los siglos de los siglos hasta el fin del mundo.

Luego de un mes sin novedades suyas, Georg contactó a Tom por medio de correos electrónicos, pero ninguno de los tres que envió a lo largo de varios días recibió respuesta, y eso activó alarmas en la psique de Georg, quien hasta entonces se había convencido de que los Kaulitz estaban disfrutando de unas improvisadas (aunque largas) vacaciones y no en directa huida de la vida que habían llevado en Alemania hasta entonces.

Ya que Tom se negaba a cooperar, Georg llamó a Bill, y éste le aseguró que estaban bien, sí, todo mejor que nunca, y que el clima era agradable, sino es que un poco caluroso a eso del mediodía y la onda cálida duraba como hasta las cuatro o cinco, pero que la playa era la solución a todos sus problemas, y tanto ellos como los perros se estaban adaptando bien al cambio, excepto por la comida y el delicioso pan alemán al que seguían añorando porque ahí no había una buena tienda donde comprarlo. Bill se enfrascó en banalidades cotidianas que iban desde el asear ellos mismos la casa que rentaban porque Tom se había negado a contratar una mucama encargada de las labores domésticas (“No quiere a una desconocida tocando nuestras cosas, y en gran parte lo entiendo…”), hasta las series de televisión a las que se habían vuelto fanáticos con todo el tiempo libre que tenían en sus manos.

—Ni te imaginas —rió Bill con una ligereza fingida—, se ha vuelto adicto a la televisión, y por fin se puso al corriente con sus series favoritas. Con decirte que en cuatro días se vio completo Prison Break. De la nada se ha vuelto experto en el tema.

—Ah, vaya. Por eso no contesta mis mensajes, ¿cierto? —Elucubró Georg su teoría en voz baja, si acaso porque le afectaría un poco más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir si Bill le confesaba que en realidad su gemelo lo estaba eludiendo por razones que ni él mismo acababa de comprender.

Como si Bill también fuera consciente de la puesta a escena en la que los dos dialogaban las amenidades que se esperaban de ellos, rápido avistó la señal y tomó esa tangente.

—Sí, es eso. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre le diré que se ponga en contacto contigo. ¿Es… urgente? ¿Algo de la banda, quizá, o sólo quieres conversar con él?

—No, uhm, sólo quería saber cómo está, pero ya me has ayudado con eso. Erm, y también quería averiguar cuándo piensan volver a Alemania. Gustav también se lo pregunta, aunque no lo hace por sí mismo para no ser un incordio. Ya lo conoces, antes muerto que admitir que los extraña con todo su corazón grandote de Gusti-Pooh —metió Georg al baterista al ruedo para no demostrar cuánto los echaba él de menos.

—Oh, bueno… —La línea se cargó de interferencias, y a Bill le costó unos segundos en volver a hablar—. Ni idea, la verdad… Tom está encantado con la ciudad, y para qué mentir, yo igual. Nos gusta vivir aquí. El ambiente cultural es maravilloso, y lo mismo la gente, son más amigables. Además mamá y Gordon vendrán de visita en cuanto tengamos los conciertos de Sudamérica y seguro se quedarán hasta por lo menos mediados de diciembre.

Georg sacó cuentas mentalmente. Todavía no era noviembre porque estaban a una semana de finalizar octubre, y tomando en cuenta que esos conciertos finalizarían hasta el dos de diciembre… «Un mes más, mínimo», pensó Georg, y sólo en el mejor de los casos, porque nada ni nadie le aseguraba que después de esas fechas su retorno a Alemania fuera inminente.

—¿Pero volverán para Navidad, verdad? —Preguntó, inquieto de que la visita de sus padres se alargara tanto como para que decidieran celebrar esas festividades en USA, lejos de sus conocidos más cercanos—. ¿Y qué va a pasar con sus vacaciones en las Maldivas? Pensé que ya habían hecho la reservación.

—Esas siguen en pie. Uhm, y ya que mamá y Gordon planean irse de crucero en las mismas fechas, es probable que el fin de año lo pasemos cada quien por su cuenta. Ellos por un lado, y Tom y yo por el otro. Supongo que celebraremos antes o después, simbólicamente por supuesto, pero todo depende de cómo se den las cosas, ¿sabes?

—¡P-Pero…! —Indeciso si protestar entraba dentro de los derechos de su amistad, Georg apretó el auricular contra su oreja—. ¿Y luego?

—¿Luego?

—En enero. Es decir, en enero cumplirán tres meses de que se fueron, ¿no sería…? Entiendo que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero qué va a pasar con la banda si Gus y yo seguimos en Alemania y ustedes…?

—Oh, eso… Pues… —Bill se descargó con un suspiro—. No lo sé, Georg. No lo sé… No lo he hablado con Tom, pero tampoco se ha dado el momento para hacerlo. Es un tema que ha quedado sin discutir, así que tendrás que esperar a que Tom se pronuncie al respecto.

—¿Ha vuelto a tocar su guitarra?

Bill hesitó antes de responder. —No. De hecho siguen en el almacén en el que las guardó apenas llegar. Uhm, y no hemos terminado de desempacar. Salvo por el dormitorio y mi armario, el resto de las cosas que necesitamos, o las compramos o prescindimos de ellas, así de sencillo. Estilo minimalista en su máxima expresión. Por lo general comemos a domicilio, y del resto se encarga Amazon. Es bastante… conveniente para nuestro nuevo estilo de vida.

—Vaya, entonces iban en serio con eso de mudarse, ¿eh?

—Algo así… Tom es quien va a decir hasta cuando, pero si te digo la verdad… —Bill volvió a suspirar—. No nos esperes en Alemania antes de tu cumpleaños.

—Uhm, ok.

Pesado de extremidades, de pronto triste y con un deseo insaciable por no alargar más su tortura autoinflingida, Georg se despidió y colgó, no sin antes pedirle a Bill que le diera sus saludos a Tom.

—Da igual la hora que sea, sólo dile que me llame —le pidió al menor de los gemelos y éste le prometió que así se lo haría saber.

La llamada de Tom, una que Georg esperó durante las siguientes semanas y a no más de tres pasos de su teléfono, jamás llegó.

 

La reunión de los cuatro miembros de la banda fue tan anticlimática como Georg se temía que fuera. Los gemelos volaron directo de Los Ángeles a Brasil, su escala inicial en esa serie de conciertos por Sudamérica, y Georg y Gustav los alcanzaron cuando su vuelo arribó doce horas después que el suyo. Bill propuso salir a comer, y en vista de que para el concierto todavía tenían más que tiempo suficiente para prepararse, bajaron al restaurante del hotel a probar de las delicias locales y a ponerse al corriente en noticias de los cuatro.

En vano buscó Georg la mirada de Tom con la suya. Había un cierto atisbo de libertad en los movimientos del mayor de los gemelos, quien para variar no se giraba alrededor a otear por encima de su hombro cada tantos minutos, pero quien de todos modos se había cubierto con gafas y un gorro sobre la cabeza que no iba acorde al clima tropical del verano en el hemisferio sur.

«Seguro aprendió a bajar la guardia y a ser menos paranoico mientras están en Los Ángeles, pero no tanto como quiere hacérnoslo creer», pensó el bajista mientras fingía leer los especiales de su menú y en su lugar se dedicaba a observarlo por el borde de la hoja sin que éste se percatara.

Además de un nuevo estado de ánimo que se manifestaba como una especie de aura visible que había pasado de los tonos más oscuros y opacos a los claros y luminosos, Tom también sonreía más (la risa alcanzaba el borde de sus ojos cuando antes sólo era una mueca torcida), y el tic que antes lo acosaba en las cejas cuando estaba por estallar se había desvanecido por completo, al igual que la mayor parte de sus ojeras, y el tono verdoso de su piel se había sustituido por un saludable bronceado, que para qué mentir, le sentaba de las mil maravillas y no era nada gay de admitir.

—Georg —interrumpió Tom el escaneo al que Georg lo sometía—, si me sigues viendo así me vas a desgastar.

—Yo no-…

—¿Tanto me extrañaste en estos meses o es que por fin estás listo para confesar que me amas con todo tu corazón de hobbit? —Bromeó Tom con él, y Gustav se atragantó a su lado con el agua que bebía.

—Sí, Georg. Admítelo —se sumó Bill a las pullas—, porque te atrapé hace rato cuando le mirabas el trasero a Tom. ¡Y no intentes negarlo!

—¿Qué trasero, eh? Porque lo que tienes ahí no cuenta como tal —les siguió Georg el juego, divertido de repetir entre ellos los viejos chistes del pasado en los que otros habrían llegado a ofenderse, pero no ellos que se conocían entre sí y no se tomaban nada a pecho.

Enfrascados en su lenguaje oculto, la camarera que los atendió tardó en hacerse notar y tomar sus pedidos, pero una vez que cada uno eligió un platillo y bebida para acompañarlo, volvieron a las payasadas de antes.

Comieron y disfrutaron de una sobremesa agradable en la que el tema de conversación versó sobre los gemelos y la nueva vida que estos llevaban en Los Ángeles.

—Es una ciudad increíble —afirmó Bill, removiendo el contenido de su taza, un café negro con el que cerraron de postre unas galletas de mantequilla y nuez que se les deshacían en la lengua—. El tráfico es terrible sin importar la hora o el día de la semana; puede ser un martes a las tres de la madrugada o sábado al mediodía e igual estarás atrapado en un embotellamiento de los mil demonios, por lo que necesitas de un automóvil para moverte a donde quieras ir y una vejiga a prueba de todo. Por cierto que antes de venir Tom y yo pasamos por unas tiendas de las que se ven en películas, y me sentí como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman cuando entra a Rodeo Drive y la expulsan por sus fachas.

—Casi idéntico —agregó Tom—, pero Bill sacó su visa y arrasó con la mercancía de los anaqueles.

—También compré cosas para ti —le recordó éste a su gemelo, y juntos compartieron una sonrisa de amor que sobrepasaba lo platónico.

Gustav carraspeó y desvió el tópico a derroteros más neutrales, pero Georg no, y en lugar de escandalizarse por esa redescubierta faceta de intimidad entre los Kaulitz, mentalmente tomó nota de lo diferentes que los encontraba apenas meses después de su éxodo intempestivo de Alemania.

Por aquel entonces, la tensión compartida entre ambos era patente tanto por la manera en la que hablaban, actuaban, se movían y hasta respiraban. Tom más que Bill, quien había llegado a tener erupciones en la piel cuando los periodos de estrés eran más agudos, y de paso se resentía con síntomas que iban de lo imaginarios a inverosímiles, como picazón en las uñas y dolores de cabeza que lo incapacitaban.

—Bueno, en marcha —dijo Gustav apenas terminaron de pagar la cuenta y en grupo subieron en el elevador hasta sus habitaciones. El concierto daría comienzo en unas horas, pero Bill quería alistarse sin prisas, y bajo ese pretexto se retiró con Tom a la zaga a su habitación.

Más tarde que se volvieron a encontrar en la camioneta que los llevaría a la sala donde tocaría, Georg no pasó por alto la pequeña, casi imperceptible marca de dientes que Tom llevaba en la clavícula, y que sólo se podía observar si era bajo la luz y el ángulo correcto, lo que vino a ser para él una señal más de que la relación entre los gemelos había recuperado su cauce habitual.

En el camerino que se les asignó, Bill no perdió tiempo en prepararse y empezar a calentar la voz con los viejos ejercicios a los que todos estaban tan habituados y que no eran más que parte del ruido de fondo previo a un gran concierto.

Sentados lado a lado, Georg y Tom compartieron sus expectativas con respecto al público brasileño.

—Las chicas son sexys, ¿eh? —Guiñó Tom un ojo, y Georg se preguntó si en verdad lo creía así o era parte de su pantomima para ocultar lo que entre Bill y él existía desde siempre. Tantos años de amistad, y Georg seguía sin encontrar una etiqueta que definiera correctamente la fuerza sexual que movía a Tom, pues en concreto, no sabía si su pasión por las chicas era real o una tapadera para encubrir su atracción por Bill, y de paso, si Bill era el único hombre que le parecía atractivo o es que por lo oculto había tenido sus aventuras con otros. Fuera lo primero o lo segundo, Georg le siguió la corriente para no adentrarse en especulaciones que no le llevarían a nada.

—Y que lo digas. Es una lástima que no iremos a la playa a ver qué tan popular es el depilado de la región.

—Oh sí, qué terrible…

Sacando su bajo del estuche, Georg se lo colocó sobre el regazo e hizo vibrar las cuerdas bajo sus dedos en una nota grave y resonante.

—¿Calentamos con alguna canción? —Le propuso a Tom, y la expresión de éste se cerró de golpe y se volvió oscura.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Tom hesitó antes de asentir. —Ok…

Buscando su propio instrumento, Tom se quedó con los dedos sobre las cuerdas durante dos largos segundos hasta que les arrancó los primeros acordes. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es la primera vez que toco desde que… ya sabes.

«Desde que ya sabes… me deschaveté y corté las cuerdas de mi guitarra favorita con unas tijeras de cocina. ¿Qué más si no?», rellenó Georg el espacio en blanco, y poco le faltó para estamparse el rostro contra el muro más cercano por su estupidez y falta de sensibilidad.

Se tratara o no un asunto delicado, Tom se recuperó veloz de su desasosiego, y al cabo de unos minutos ya se había sincronizado con Georg como si nunca hubieran dejado de tocar juntos y el tiempo permaneciera inamovible entre los dos.

—Nadie diría que has estado de perezoso los últimos meses —murmuró Georg, y Tom permaneció callado, golpeteando con el pie el ritmo que sus dedos seguían sobre el instrumento. Cabeceando en concordancia a la música, Georg no se demoró en imitarlo.

Según comprendió Georg, era la manera en la que el mayor de los gemelos cambiaba de página y se exorcizaba de sus demonios del pasado. No todos, y no tan pronto como ellos quisieran o se esperara de él, pero en ello iba el primer paso a su lenta y dolorosa recuperación.

Bajo ese augurio, el concierto de esa noche marcó su regreso triunfal a los escenarios.

 

El año que tanto los hizo padecer el lado lóbrego de la fama acabó con la banda divida en dos y ambas partes resignadas a que así iba a ser por un tiempo. Al menos mientras el ambiente se normalizaba y Tom se recuperaba lo suficiente para volverse a poner en pie sin más ayuda que la propia.

Más por revistas de celebridades que por los propios gemelos fue que Georg y Gustav se pusieron al corriente de las vacaciones de estos en las Maldivas, y en un desayuno informal en la terraza de un café en Magdeburg fue que compartieron por ellos un breve brindis con jugo de naranja por su recién descubierta libertad, pero sobre todo, porque se lo merecían…

Hubo algunos viajes más en los que cumplieron con su ajetreado itinerario como miembros de Tokio Hotel; entrevistas para prensa, radio y televisión, una que otra sesión en vivo donde además de tocar sus últimos sencillos, invariablemente también cantaban Monsoon, y claro ésta, reuniones a las que asistían como amigos antes que compañeros de banda. Ya fuera que los gemelos volaran de regreso a la patria a la que pertenecían por nacimiento, o que Georg y Gustav los visitaran cuando así les apetecía, la separación entre ellos cuatro no volvió a ser mayor de tres meses.

En el ínterin, Georg conoció a una linda chica que se convirtió en su novia, y el mismo caso ocurrió para Gustav, las dos parejas reuniéndose seguido para salir a cenar y en general a pasar un buen rato de convivencia. Fue así como adormecido por la cotidianidad del día a día, Georg dejó de llevar la cuenta de las semanas que se volvieron meses y de la partida ‘temporal’ de los Kaulitz a USA que poco a poco se iba transformando en ‘permanente’ con todas sus sílabas.

Un año completo transcurrió, y fue por esas mismas fechas cuando Gustav apareció de pronto una mañana en su departamento y lo sacó de la cama para mostrarle el encabezado de la página de Bild.

—Oh, vamos, Gus —refunfuñó Georg, en pantalones de pijama y con sólo un calcetín porque el otro se hallaba perdido en sus sábanas—, ¿me despiertas por nada? Esa publicación es basura. Ni una décima parte de lo que dicen es verdad y lo sabes.

—Basura o no, explica esto —le sentó Gustav frente a su portátil y apuntó a la fotografía que encabezaba el artículo sensacionalista de turno.

Georg entrecerró los ojos mientras luchaba para dilucidar las letras a pesar de lo luminosa de la pantalla. Malditas fueran las nueve de la mañana porque él no estaba para esas horas en pie y su cuerpo se lo reclamaba. Sin embargo, los insultos se le murieron en la lengua apenas comprendió de qué se trataba.

—No… me… jodas… —Farfulló, jalando la computadora más cerca y adecuando la pantalla. En cuestión de un minuto terminó de leer el artículo, pero requirió de otros cinco para analizar cada oración y después digerir semejante nota publicitaria—. ¿No creerás que…?

—Realidad o ficción, Bill sigue sin responder mis mensajes —dijo Gustav, pasando a sentarse a su lado en la mesa de la cocina donde se habían reunido—. Y todo indica que no son fotomontajes.

—Pero… —Georg hizo gala de la suma y la resta para llegar a cifras conocidas—. ¿Qué no es esta tal Ria Sommerfeld mayor que Tom como por… varios años?

—Aparentemente, eso no es un impedimento.

—Pues vaya con Tom…

Aturdido todavía por tan repentina revelación, Georg tardó un rato en volver a funcionar, y para entonces Gustav ya le había suplantado el papel de anfitrión y por su propia cuenta había servido una taza de café para él y otra para Georg, quien la recibió con gusto y murmuró un quedo ‘gracias’.

—¿Es que… malinterpretamos su relación y en realidad no estaban juntos así _juntos_? —Dijo Georg al cabo de dos sorbos reconfortantes, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—Imposible. Yo los vi besarse con estos dos ojos que tengo aquí. Lo juro por mi madre que no hay error alguno. Besos en la boca, y con lengua. Ningún par de hermanos, sin importar que sean gemelos o no, se besaría así sin estar en algún tipo de relación carnal.

—Seh… Yo también los vi una vez que se estaban tocando bajo la mesa, y no había cabida para dobles interpretaciones, así que...

—Ewww… ¿Dónde quedó la decencia, caray?

—No me preguntes a mí, soy hijo único y de eso no sé nada —volvió a beber Georg, conmocionado hasta el tuétano por lo extraño que le resultaba todo en esos momentos.

Gustav y él hablaron del asunto hasta el mediodía, pero ya que el baterista iba a llevar a su novia a almorzar, acabaron por despedirse en la puerta del departamento con un abrazo y promesa solemne de poner al otro al tanto en cuanto los gemelos dieran señales de vida.

Georg se duchó, desayunó y salió a comprar víveres para la semana, y fue ahí, parado en la fila para pagar cuando Tom respondió el mensaje que le había enviado más temprano y en el que se explicaba. A su estilo, por supuesto…

“Es un truco publicitario, idea de Bill. Llámame y te lo explico mejor”, que Georg leyó y releyó hasta que fue su turno en la pasar a caja y a duras penas logró reunir la concentración suficiente para hacer la transacción monetaria y salir corriendo con la bolsa de compra a su automóvil.

En sí, resultó ser tal como Tom lo definió: Un truco publicitario de lo más práctico, porque Ria, ex edecán de belleza y modelo en ciernes, necesitaba de un leve empujoncito a su carrera, ¿y quién mejor para ello sino Tom, rockstar de turno y soltero codiciado? Con Shay y Shiro de por medio como amigos intermediarios, llegaron a un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambas partes, y por lo bajo y oculto, Tom le dio a entender que la mente maestra que movía los hilos a su antojo no era otro más que Bill. Y si para complacer a su gemelo Tom tenía que fingir un noviazgo con una mujer un par de años mayor que él, que así fuera; él se iba a sacrificar, en pago por todo lo que Bill había hecho por él hasta el momento.

—Ya lo conoces, para él ninguna publicidad es mala publicidad. Y quién sabe, puede que sirva para mantenernos en los titulares mientras estamos de _break_.

El anglicismo no le pasó desapercibido a Georg, quien de meses atrás venía notando en las expresiones de los gemelos la inclusión de una o más palabras en inglés debido (lo más probable) a que a diario convivían con el idioma y por fin tanto vocabulario se les estaba pegando al teflón de su cerebro.

—Oye, ¿pero tú estás bien con eso? Es decir, ¿qué tan en serio van con eso de fingir su noviazgo? ¿La vas a besar en público o darás una entrevista al respecto? — _Van_ como en plural de Tom+Bill y no Tom+Ria.

La risa de Tom resonó en sus oídos. —Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Primero veamos cuánto dura esto y después me vuelves a preguntar.

—Vale, vale… He captado.

Con cierta aprensión, pero también alivio al atisbar al viejo Tom resurgir de entre las cenizas del despojo que éste había sido un año atrás al partir de Alemania, Georg exhaló no sólo el aire de sus pulmones, sino también la inquietud que algunas noches lo mantenía despierto y con la vista fija en el techo.

A su manera, lento pero seguro, Tom iba en camino a ser el de antes pero en su versión mejorada.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora que ya vimos la perspectiva de Gustav, Bill y Georg en todo este asunto, el siguiente será Tom.


	4. 4.- Tom… Vuelve a ser Tom.

**4.- Tom… Vuelve a ser Tom.**

 

Siguiendo las reglas del tecnicismo, es apenas es el segundo año de Tom en Los Ángeles, pero a su parecer, a su sentir, la sensación es similar a un simple parpadeo. Muy corto para su gusto, y a la vez una infinidad de recuerdos van y vienen en un flash que puede evocar al chasquido de sus dedos. A su favor, Tom dirá que es debido a que los primeros seis meses que vivió en la ciudad no los vivió más allá de la cerca de madera que rodea la propiedad que rentan.

Sí, Tom salió al supermercado, a un par de restaurantes y tiendas a las que Bill lo arrastró porque “estamos en LA, y no podemos permanecer como reclusos tras esas cuatro paredes, así que vístete y acompáñame”, dicho en su nueva voz de autoridad que no admitía simples ‘no’ como respuesta. Así que Tom lo complació tanto como le fue posible, pero en esencia, esas ‘cuatro paredes’ a las que Bill les terminó cogiendo aversión, se convirtieron tanto en su prisión como en su refugio privado por decisión propia.

Tom no se engañó a sí mismo: Tenía pavor de los exteriores. Después de Alemania, la permutación de ambiente resultó ser un cambio tan radical, que en más de una ocasión Bill bajó a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando encontró a Tom agazapado detrás de las ventanas y espiando por intrusos y merodeadores. Según le explicó éste, cuando no era un ruido anómalo, era una sospecha de que algo o alguien se escondía en los arbustos y aguardaba para atacar.

La solución coherente que Bill encontró a su problema fue podar cada uno de esos arbustos y limpiar el jardín delantero y trasero (no él, un trabajador salvadoreño que contrató para la ocasión y al que pagó extra por su velocidad) hasta dejarlo llano a la vista y sin obstáculos para los supuestos acosadores, pero ni entonces Tom desistió de su terquedad y Bill tuvo que comprar cortinas de lona que impedían no sólo la entrada de luz natural, sino que también opacaban los ruidos externos.

En una transición que duró largas y difíciles semanas, Tom volvió a dormir sus ocho horas seguidas como no lo hacía por lo menos desde que tenían quince años, y en más de una ocasión despertó y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando si por casualidad Bill despertaba antes que él, éste se le quedaba viendo sin mover un músculo para no perturbar su descanso.

—¡No hagas eso, carajo! —Le reclamó Tom, incapaz de concebir una razón válida de por qué su gemelo lo observaba tan de cerca como si se tratara de un experimento científico que al menor inconveniente se echara a perder. Le alteraba saberse observado con tanta minuciosidad, y ante sus argumentos tuvo Bill que ceder a darle su espacio, porque en riesgo estaba el provocarle un ataque de nervios si no desistía.

Por lo general, Bill lo dejaba ir y venir a sus anchas en la casa de dos pisos por la que habían firmado renta para un año, y salvo para recordarle que debía ducharse y usar ropa limpia a diario, comer al menos tres comidas y lavarse los dientes después de cada una, no se entrometía en ninguna de sus decisiones. ¿Quería emborracharse para apagar su sistema y pagarlo caro con una resaca de campeonato? Adelante. ¿De pronto se le plantaba que había que pintar la recámara que compartían de azul cielo y se desvelaba en ello? Ningún problema. ¿Le apetecía estar solo y callado por periodos que llegaban a superar las setenta y dos horas? Le dolía en su orgullo, pero… Bill lo consentía porque había entendido al fin que era lo que Tom necesitaba por encima de lo que él quería. Y sin palabras, Tom se lo agradeció, puesto que en el estado en el que se encontraba, hasta la más mínima responsabilidad ajena a la suya le abrumaba y le inducía sudores fríos.

Desde su llegada a Los Ángeles, no había tocado ninguna de sus guitarras, salvo para indicarle a los encargados de la mudanza que las colocaran en el estudio de la planta alta y después… nada. La puerta de ese cuarto no se volvió a abrir, y Bill no hizo mención alguna al respecto, ya fuera porque temía desencadenar en él un episodio de ansiedad o creía que el distanciamiento de la fuente de su presión era parte crucial en su recuperación. La llave con la que esa habitación se cerró a cal y canto permaneció colgada en uno de los llaveros del recibidor, acumulando polvo, y como un triste recordatorio para Bill cada vez que colgaba su abrigo o bufanda en la percha que quedaba al lado.

Tom no volvió a ir a terapia alguna. En su lugar, se dedicó a la vieja pasión que sentía por las series de televisión y que había perdido por falta de tiempo y no de interés. De una de sus maletas sacó las primeras tres temporadas de Scrubs que con él y la banda habían viajado por toda Europa en el tour anterior, y antes de que fuera consciente de ello, ya había pagado en Amazon para que las restantes le fueran entregadas a domicilio a la menor brevedad. Después de Scrubs siguió Prison Break, y después Friends, y The Nanny, y Lost, y otras tantas más, que en el transcurrir de sus días y noches repatingado en el sofá de la planta alta se confundieron entre sí hasta volverse el ruido de fondo en el que Tom se perdía cuando funciones tan básicas como respirar se volvían una carga.

Fue durante esa época que Bill se volvió el Tom que él era antes, siempre velando por su gemelo y atento a cada necesidad suya, y Tom se transformó en una versión infantilizada de sí mismo en la que Bill tenía que servirle las comidas y quedarse con él hasta asegurarse que se acaba el contenido de su plato, so riesgo de que hasta la más apetitosa rebanada de pizza cayera en el olvido y terminara en la basura al final del día. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Tom perdió kilos que debido a su constitución ectomorfa, no se podía permitir bajar, y sus mejillas se sumieron hasta que el hueso de sus pómulos se le marcó como navajas afiladas contra la piel.

Bill cumplió con él en su papel de hermano, amigo y amante, pero marcó su línea cuando Tom se sumió en la apatía e inmovilidad, y en su espalda y parte trasera de los muslos comenzaron a aparecer las primeras llagas de inactividad.

—Muévete… Avanza… Apóyate en mi brazo… Así, un paso a la vez… —A rastras, Bill se comprometió a sacarlo a pasear alrededor de la propiedad, y en contra de todo pronóstico y tratamiento convencional, Tom pasó de aborrecer las caminatas a anhelar la hora en la tarde en la que Bill le ponía la correa a Rosco y se la enroscaba en la muñeca para forzarlo a asumir su responsabilidad consigo mismo, con la vida, con él y con Rosco, justo en ese orden.

Pronto sus excursiones se extendieron más allá de su cerca de madera, y Bill tuvo que sacrificar sus horas de sueño nocturnas y modificar su horario habitual porque la única manera en la que Tom accedía salir más allá de un metro de su propiedad, era cuando tenía la certeza absoluta de que en sus paseos no se iban a topar con nadie más en la cercanía. Bill estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla porque cuando a Tom se le plantaba que quería llevar a Rosco a caminar a las tres cuarenta y siete de la madrugada, era un sí o sí en el que él tenía que torcer su brazo y ceder.

Fue así como ningún sendero a su alrededor quedó sin explorarse, y antes de los dos meses, el fruto de su sacrificio comenzó a manifestarse a ojos vistas.

De la nada, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Tom se alistó por sí solo una mañana y se ofreció a acompañar a Bill a sus mundanos quehaceres, así que sin más condujo él y llevó a Bill a pagar las facturas del gas, la electricidad, a comprar dos cafés y un pastelillo que compartieron en el tránsito y al estilista, donde Bill se recortó las puntas y de paso fue la única parada donde Tom accedió abandonar su sitio de detrás del volante porque también le urgía un corte de cabello si no quería que lo confundieran con un vagabundo.

—Relájate, Tom —le dijo Bill a su gemelo en alemán, cambiando entre ese idioma y el inglés con el barbero que lo atendió, e inventándose para éste una historia de por qué su hermano no sabía nada del idioma y perdonara su impertinencia.

Durante la escasa media hora que estuvieron ahí, Tom trató de distraerse con una revista para caballeros que hojeó distraído antes de lanzarla a la pila de donde la había sacado y resignarse a que no estaría cómodo hasta que partieran y regresaran a la seguridad de su casa. En más de una vez se puso en pie y amenazó con esperar a Bill en el automóvil, pero su gemelo lo encadenó con una simple mirada que dejaba bien en claro su amenaza: “Me dejas solo aquí y te corto las pelotas”, que no era nada más que amor rudo para hacerle enfrentar sus temores, y que cuando por fin pagaron y salieron del local, Tom terminó por agradecerle.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró, de nueva cuenta en el asiento del conductor y dejando escapar la exhalación más larga de la que tuvieran capacidad sus pulmones—. Casi… me divertí hoy.

—¿Casi? Explícate mejor.

—Bueno, pagar facturas y pasar por el peluquero no es divertido tal cual, pero… De vez en cuando es agradable respirar aire fresco y sólo… _ser_. —Aspirando con la misma intensidad con la que antes había vaciado sus pulmones, Tom se permitió sonreír—. Soy Tom… Tom Kaulitz, y eso vuelve a estar bien.

Deslizando su mano entre los asientos, Bill le apretó la suya. Implícito iba entre los dos un diálogo largo y sentido de amantes, pero como hermanos que eran primordialmente, quedó en eso. Sin tanta fanfarria y con menos romanticismo del que Bill habría disfrutado, pero el mensaje era inconfundible: Iban a estar bien, los dos, y bajo esa promesa volvieron al redil del que no recordaban haberse extraviado, pero que los acogió como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

Estaban de vuelta en el camino que la vida había dispuesto para ellos.

 

Sin proponérselo siquiera, una mañana en la que Bill preparaba el desayuno para ambos y en la que tarareaba una canción famosa que seguido se escuchaba en la radio, fue que el menor de los gemelos captó en el aire las inconfundibles notas de una guitarra a la que ya se había resignado no volver a oír en esa vida mortal. Con el cuchillo de mantequilla en el aire y la otra mano ocupada sosteniendo un pan tostado, Bill alzó la cabeza y su boca permaneció semiabierta cuando el rasgueo desafinado de cuerdas volvió a invadir la casa.

—Tom… —Sin preocuparse dónde o cómo había dejado caer lo que llevaba en manos, Bill corrió escaleras arribas brincando los escalones de dos en dos hasta que ante sus ojos apareció la impenetrable puerta del fondo del pasillo, la que hasta entonces no había visto más que cerrada con candado y que ahora permanecía abierta de par en par. En su interior, brillaba la luz sin barreras de ningún tipo porque en su prisa de mudarse jamás le habían puesto ningún tipo de cortina o persiana, y sentado en el suelo, Tom manipulaba abstraído las cuerdas, igual que lo había hecho durante los últimos trece años de su vida.

Obsesión en su más pura forma, pero también la dedicación de quien se entrega a una pasión y a cambio recibe el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Enrojeciendo de golpe, Bill comprendió que estaba transgrediendo un pacto de privacidad que incluso entre gemelos era infranqueable, y con el mayor sigilo posible, se retiró sin hacer notar su presencia. Ya después lo hablarían, o no… Dependiendo de lo que Tom estuviera dispuesto a compartir, a su tiempo y a su manera, una lección que amargamente Bill había aprendido que le correspondía del todo a su gemelo, y en la otra cara de la misma moneda que eran los dos, que a él no le concernía en lo absoluto.

El rasgueo de la guitarra lo persiguió por las siguientes dos semanas.

 

A un ritmo pasmoso que no obedecía calendarios o estaciones, su vida en Los Ángeles pasó de confinada y lúgubre a redescubrir los exteriores y disfrutar de una luz que nada tenía que ver con los flashes de las cámaras.

De manera similar a como una oruga se recluye en un crisálida para protegerse del entorno hostil al que ya no pertenece, al cabo de casi un año de su arribo, Tom emergió igual que lo habría hecho una mariposa y extendió sus alas al mundo que de pronto se abría ante él bajo una nueva perspectiva de esperanza, y en el que las labores más cotidianas eran motivo de gozo.

Tom aprendió a cogerle gusto a las compras semanales en las que él y Bill se paseaban por los anaqueles y surtían sus despensas con toda clase de productos que seguido se les acababan por echar a perder o tenían que donar para que alguien más les diera buen uso. También ampliaron el área en la que daban sus largos paseos con los perros, y pronto el kilómetro que caminaban se volvió un segundo, luego cinco y a veces hasta diez cuando el clima lo permitía y ellos se daban la licencia de recorrer los senderos brazo con brazo y disfrutando de la naturaleza a la que antes no habían apreciado hasta que les fue arrebatada por la fama.

Esa fue la nueva faceta que encontraron Gustav y Georg en sus espaciadas visitas, y si el cambio les pareció extremo o en su defecto extraño, ninguno opinó nada al respecto.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y las heridas que Tom alguna vez temió cargar por siempre sin cicatrizar terminaron por cerrarse y ser un recuerdo del pasado, una advertencia de hasta qué punto todo podía salirse de control y él no soportar la presión.

De ello no guardaba recolecciones dignas de mencionarse, pero Tom atesoró en la memoria el miedo que se manifestaba en Bill cuando éste sugería trabajar en alguna canción, y se excusaba bajo cualquier pretexto de por qué todavía no era adecuado retomar su carrera.

—No estoy diciendo que la música no me guste como antes, es sólo que… —Tom se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez… tal vez deberías de pensar en buscar un nuevo guitarrista para la banda.

Luego de dos años de descanso en el que había sido paciente por el bien de todos, aquellas palabras le cayeron a Bill como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Pero…

—Todavía podemos componer música juntos, y te ayudaría a buscarle melodía a tus letras como siempre lo hemos hecho los dos. Sabes que el trabajo de estudio me resulta interesante y quiero aprender más de la producción de nuestra música, pero no sé si sea capaz de volver a subirme al escenario y tocar para el público.

—Pensé que estabas mejor.

—Y lo estoy, pero…

«No tanto, no todavía, quizá nunca…» que pendió en el aire que respiraban y se instauró en el sistema de Bill como una sentencia de muerte que podía entrar en vigor en cualquier momento.

A cambio por su ofensa, Tom aceptó tatuarse con Bill sus horas de nacimiento en los nudillos, un pequeño pacto de unión para dejar claro de una vez por todas que con Tokio Hotel o sin Tokio Hotel, ellos seguirían juntos en todas sus demás facetas, incluso si ‘compañeros de banda’ desaparecía por siempre de la lista.

En el ínterin, Bill se tiño de rubio, y en un cambio que pretendía igualársele pero que se quedó corto, Tom volvió un día del salón y presumió de sus rastas que en nada se parecían a las anteriores, pero que Bill elogió porque le recordaban al Tom de antes y a tiempos ‘mejores’.

Los G’s los visitaron de nuevo, y en una charla significativa para los tres, Bill les reveló los no-planes de Tom con respecto a la banda y que lo incluían a él en un papel más activo con la producción de canciones y menos en el aspecto técnico.

—Pretende contratar un guitarrista para que toque sus nuevas canciones, pero de momento ninguno le ha terminado de complacer.

—Es una buena señal, ¿o no? —Señaló Gustav, pero Bill no estaba tan seguro.

Georg fue quien más se acercó a Tom durante su estancia en LA, y por largas horas ya fuera del día o de la noche, los dos se encerraban en el estudio que Tom había proclamado como su refugio temporal, y al que en un espacio corto de seis meses había adecuado con lo básico para su nuevo interés como técnico de sonido. Juntos compusieron varios borradores de canciones en un lapso menor a dos meses, y cuando fue el turno del bajista en volver a Alemania, fue la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Tom dio muestras de no querer que fuera así.

—¿Y no podrían quedarse un poco más? Nos sobran habitaciones, y no es como si tuvieran un trabajo al que volver… —Dijo el mayor de los gemelos, usando lo más discreto de su arsenal para no revelar que extrañaba su compañía y la convivencia especial que sólo se daba cuando los cuatro estaban juntos.

—Mi novia me mataría, y estoy segura que la chica de Georg haría lo mismo con él si no está en el aeropuerto cuando aterrice su vuelo —señaló Gustav lo obvio—. A pesar de lo bien que la hemos pasado aquí con ustedes, tenemos que volver a casa.

—Si tanto nos vas a extrañar, mándame esas canciones por correo y trabajaremos en ellas. Que la distancia no sea un impedimento, que con teléfono e internet es una estupidez quedarnos cruzados de manos, ¿eh? Sin prisas, al ritmo que impongas —dijo Georg al oído de Tom cuando compartieron un abrazo de despedida y éste por fin lo dejó marcharse a Alemania.

Así Tom se avocó a la música que desde siempre había sido su primera pasión, y para finales de 2012 ya tenía en su repertorio una docena de demos que entre él y Georg se compartían a lo largo de la semana por medio de una plataforma diseñada para ellos y a la que nadie más tenía acceso, Bill y Gustav incluidos.

Casi como caída del cielo, llegó a sus manos y las de Bill una propuesta diferente a las que estaban habituados, y después de un poco de reflexión y muchos ánimos por lanzarse a lo que les era desconocido, firmaron como jueces de la décima temporada de Deutschland sucht den Superstar, un programa que durante su estancia en Europa jamás vieron por televisión y del que hasta ese momento no tenían interés alguno, pero que como Bill sugirió con toda la delicadeza del mundo…

—… no sé, podría funcionar como un regreso tentativo a los escenarios. Nos serviría si más adelante quieres incluir esas canciones en las que trabajan tú y Georg en el disco.

Para Tom, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido bajo hermetismo total al respecto, la proposición no le pareció del todo descabellada. Sin proponérselo, él y Georg ya tenían listos veinte borradores listos para trabajarse a fondo, y después de hablarlo con el bajista largo y tendido (muy a pesar de que Tom lo despertó cuando para él eran las dos de la madrugada), juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que podría funcionar.

De esa manera Tom y Bill firmaron contratos, y durante los siguientes meses se dedicaron a la grabación de los episodios y en paralelo al posible nuevo disco que a pasos agigantados iba cobrando forma. Con un decidido estilo electrónico, producto de su vida en LA y el divorcio emocional que habían aplicado a sus primeros discos de estudio, tanto Gustav como Georg dieron el visto bueno y se les sumaron en las grabaciones que los gemelos realizaban entre Hamburg y Los Ángeles cuando DSDS se los permitía.

A la prensa que volvió a tenerlos como los hijos pródigos de la escena musical, Tom y Bill revelaron pistas diversas de que el disco podría estar listo para salir a finales de año, pero con cada anuncio, Tom volvió a sentir a la oscuridad que antes lo consumía acercarse un poco más y rozarle la nuca con su dedo huesudo.

Tom luchó contra los brotes de ansiedad que volvieron a hacer mella en su estado anímico, pero de nada sirvió. Igual que antes, volvió a sus malos vicios de no salir de casa más de lo necesario y atormentarse cuando al poner un pie fuera del plató de grabación las fans los acosaban con autógrafos y fotografías. La pregunta a la que más llegó a odiar fue la fecha concreta para el disco, y con ello en mente, fue que en la siguiente reunión con Bill, Gustav y Georg volvió a sugerir la posibilidad de dar él un paso atrás en la banda y permitirle a un tercero (o mejor dicho, cuarto miembro de la banda) ocupar su lugar.

—Tom, ¡por supuesto que no! —Fue la rotunda respuesta de Bill.

—Nah, pasamos —votó Gustav también en contra.

Y Georg, quien durante esos meses había sido el pilar de apoyo para Tom, también aportó su grano de arena.

—No. Ni en sueños.

—Pero-… —Se resistió Tom, culpable de haber despertado en ellos la ilusión de romper el hiatus en el que estaban atorados, sólo para volver a decepcionarlos meses después.

—Pero nada —siguió Georg—. ¿Quieres más tiempo? Vale. ¿Viajar a la India, raparte la cabeza y convertirte al budismo? Ok. ¿Dejar que la barba te llegue a los talones? Aceptable. —Georg se inclinó sobre Tom y le puso la mano sobre la rodilla—. Lo que quieras estará bien, mientras entiendas que después de eso, _tú_ serás el guitarrista en _nuestra_ banda. A tu ritmo, a tu tiempo, cuando estés listo.

El labio inferior de Tom tembló. —¿Y si jamás estoy listo?

—Pues…

Gustav se unió a la zaga. —Pues nada. Todavía tendremos los millones que ganamos creciendo con intereses en el banco, y los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos. Tocaremos para nosotros, y cuando mueras lanzaremos todas esas canciones inéditas y nos forraremos con tu fama. Nada dice ‘éxito de ventas’ como un rockstar muerto, eh —dijo Gustav, rostro de total imperturbabilidad y que cualquier otra persona habría tomado por serio, pero que en sus tres amigos provocó carcajadas para Bill y Georg, y en Tom una tímida curvatura de labios.

—Lo que tu morboso y fatalista amigo Gustav aquí quiere decir —prosiguió Georg apenas recuperó el aire—, es que no tenemos prisa… Empezamos muy pronto, ¿no crees? Y todavía nos queda una larga vida por delante. Apenas estamos en la veintena de la vida. Ya sea mañana, la semana entrante, el año que viene, o en diez más… Aquí estaremos para cuando quieras volver a intentarlo. Sin prisas, sin presiones.

—Cuando yo esté listo, ¿correcto? —Corroboró Tom con ellos después de un largo silencio. Con los ojos buscó en ellos su aprobación, y cada uno se la dio sin objetar—. Chicos…

El abrazo colectivo que siguió, y las lágrimas que Bill limpió de Tom y que los demás simularon no estaban ahí, le sirvieron a éste de refuerzo para apreciar lo que desde siempre estuvo ahí, pero que cegado por la luz de los reflectores y la fama, había perdido en el camino.

No estaba solo, nunca lo había estado, pero ahora lo sabía, y la paz que ese conocimiento trajo a su alma le hizo comprender que sin importar qué, estaría bien.

No ahora, y quizá no mañana, pero sí un día en el futuro. Y eso estaba bien. Más que bien.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sin más, el final que espero les haya gustado.   
> Graxie por leer hasta aquí.   
> B&B~!


End file.
